shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reina Seelie
Este artículo se va a empezar a traducir, ten cuidado al editarlo. La Reina de la Corte Seelie, también conocida simplemente como la Reina Seelie, es la reina de las hadas de la Corte Seelie. Biografía Bandos La Reina, a través de su caballero personal Meliorn, solicitó una audiencia con los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto de Nueva York para discutir una eventual guerra con Valentine Morgenstern. Meliorn uso su conexión con Isabelle Lightwood para pasar el mensaje a través de ella. Al llegar, con el mundano Simon Lewis, la Reina le dijo al grupo que ella tomaría la decisión de que bando escogería. Viendo que los aparente hermanos Jace y Clary estaban enamorados, la Reina engañó a Clary para que ingiriera comida de la Corte, obligándola a quedarse en la Corte hasta que ella decidiese que se podía ir. La Reina le dijo que ella sería liberada si ella besaba a "quien ella más amara", sabiendo que era Jace. Favor Evidently, she decided to take the Nephilim's side as faeries took part in the Mortal War. Some time after, she showed herself to Clary and asked her for a favor—one she would owe her and return if she needed it in the future. She asked her to suggest to Luke to make Meliorn the Council representative of the fey. Clary refused, not wanting to risk her trickery and insisted that she already had everything she wanted. Despite Clary's refusal to help, Meliorn was still assigned the Council seat, and the Queen once again offered an exchange of favors with Clary. Through Kaelie, the Queen arranged for Clary to receive a bell that Clary should simply ring once her need for the favor arose. Clary reluctantly accepted the "gift", though was determined to never ring it. La Guerra Oscura After Jace went missing, Clary became desperate enough—just as the Queen had predicted—to come to her and ring the bell. She offered to help Clary and her friends find him if she retrieved a pair of faerie rings—which she claimed to have belonged to her father—from the New York Institute. Clary agreed to do it but decided to keep them to use in her own crusade to save Jace, just as she had expected. Clary went on to join Jace and Sebastian Morgenstern as a spy. While Clary and Simon, the keeper of one of the stolen rings, used the rings to communicate, the Queen listened in on their plans through her own connection to the rings. She later sent Meliorn to meet Sebastian in Prague to tell him that they will fight with him. The Queen and Sebastian then began to secretly communicate through Clary's ring. The Seelie Queen, always on the lookout for an opportunity, decides to form an alliance with Sebastian Morgenstern ,with whom she kept a sexual relationship, and provided him with required information and favors. During the Dark War's Siege of the Adamant Citadel, she would provide Sebastian a means by which to secretly conceal the greater part of his Endarkened force and himself, as well as a means by which to retreat. Later, when Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon secretly portal into Faerie in order to find a way into the Demon Realm Sebastian is based out of, they overhear and discover that the Seelie Queen is allied with Sebastian and has been providing him and his forces aid in the battles against the Clave. Once Meliorn reveals to her that they have uninvited guests, she loses her composure, and in a rare instance allows herself to show genuine surprise and anger. After she reveals how she was able to solidify the Clave's trust in the Fey after the Burren, by using Meliorn's ability to lie being only half-fey and his subsequent death by arrows, and her warriors being blocked off from the throne room, she agrees to escort the group to the path that would lead them to the Demon World of Edom, ruled by Admodeus and Lilith, thinking she is leading them to their deaths. At Jace's demand, she promises neither she nor any in her court would by word or deed reveal that the group came to her Court looking for Sebastian. After their departure, she makes use of her enchanted Fey mirror to contact Sebastian and inform him that the group has departed her Court and are on their way, and as Fey cannot survive in Edom, he must exact vengeance for them both. After the Dark War, and Sebastian's and subsequently Jonathan and the Endarkened's demise, the Fey are left alone in a tenuous position, and as a result sue for peace. The Seelie Queen presumably sends her handmaiden, Kaelie Whitewillow, as the new Faerie representative on behalf of the Seelie Court, and are forced to agree to a humiliating and crippling peace treaty for the faerie people (the Fey's only advocate in the treaty council meeting being the Warlock representative Magnus Bane). Algún tiempo después, la Reina aparentemente desapareció. Personalidad As a faerie, the Seelie Queen displays her people's nature of manipulating quite well, wherein since they cannot lie, they weave words together without giving the whole truth, leading others to give into the faeries' demands. Al parecer, le encanta meterse con personas que están enamoradas, como Jace y Clary, y para ella, el amor es una emoción ridícula. Descripción física La Reina se dice que es una mujer hermosa, delgada, con el pelo largo y de color escarlata, de ojos celestes. Relaciones *'Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern': The Seelie Queen had both an alliance and a sexual relationship with Sebastian Morgestern during the emerging Dark War. She notes that he's her first mortal lover in ages—and the first in a long time to make her smile—with the Queen calling him Sebastian out of respect considering many Fey themselves prefer to not be addressed by their "true name". She regarded their relationship as a lovers' relationship, though one in which they each kept a dagger at on another's backs, ready to stab and betray if needed. *'Meliorn': The Seelie Queen was one of Meliorn's few true allies. Despite the fact that he was half human, the Seelie Queen took a liking to him and made it known that he was welcome at her court, which he never would have had without her. She treated him as a full faerie—better, even—and swiftly punished anyone who treated him badly. The Seelie Queen is known for being cruel, but this was one instance in which she showed something close to kindness, and Meliorn repaid her with his undying loyalty. Galería Seelie_Queen.jpg Tarot_Rings_1.jpg Codex_SeelieQ.jpg CJ_SeelieQ_01.jpg Apariciones *''Vampiros, pastelitos y Edmund Herondale'' (aludida) *''Ciudad de Ceniza'' (primera aparición) *''Ciudad de Cristal'' *''Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos'' *''Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas'' *''Ciudad del Fuego Celestial'' *''Born to Endless Night'' (mencionada) *''Dama de Medianoche'' (mencionada) en:Seelie Queen Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Inmortales Categoría:Subterráneos Categoría:Hadas Categoría:Antagonista Categoría:Personaje en Ciudad de Ceniza Categoría:Personaje en Ciudad de Cristal Categoría:Personaje en Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos Categoría:Personaje en Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas Categoría:Personaje en Ciudad del Fuego Celestial